Enough
by lull.and.waves
Summary: But he wasn't just anyone. He was Neal. And for now, that was enough.
1. sara

It was always an adventure, kissing Neal. When their bodies met, she felt the world melt away from around them, and that was exactly what she needed right now. The moment he opened the door and flashed her that knee-weakening smile, she stepped forwards, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his.

After a minute, he pulled back an inch, and although his mouth was turned up in a smirk, she didn't miss how his impossibly blue eyes were dark with lust. "Someone's happy to see me."

She returned the smirk as she arched her neck, inviting him in. "Hmm. Don't flatter yourself." She exhaled, softly, as he lowered his head and teased her fluttering pulse point.

He pulled her inside, shut the door, and secured her up against the wall. "Long day?"

"The longest," she sighed, threading her fingers through his hair.

His hands settled, warm and heavy, on her hips. "Well, let's see what we can do about that, Ms. Ellis," he murmured suavely, and she giggled as their lips met again and they began to make their way over to the alcove that contained his bed.

She dropped her purse on his nightstand as they fell back onto the covers, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands busily undoing the buttons on her blouse. His lips had found her neck again and she was just pulling up his shirt when an insistent vibrating noise broke through their haze.

She raised her head, confused, and her phone buzzed a second time before she realized what it was. She glanced towards the nightstand even as she felt his hands tighten slightly on her thighs.

"You have to get that, don't you?" he murmured against her throat, and she picked up on the note of recognition in his voice.

She hesitated. The phone buzzed again, and she could just imagine the person on the other line, waiting impatiently for her to answer so that they could carry on with the infuriatingly frustrating case that had been grating on her nerves all day. She sighed, subconsciously pressing herself a little closer to the solid warmth of Neal's chest.

The phone rang a fourth time.

She turned to Neal and smiled at him. "Not at all."

He looked at her for a moment, and she saw surprise flicker across his face; and then he grinned and pulled her in for another long, deep kiss.

Vaguely, in the back of her mind, she realized that her decision had meant more than not picking up a single phone call; it had meant the things that she'd become willing to give up for Neal. She had never turned her back on work for anything, never mind anyone, before. But Neal wasn't just anyone. He was Neal, the man whose touches left tingles lingering on her skin, the man whose kisses filled her with a shot of euphoria, the man who made her feel happier than she had in a long time. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a sweet little Sara/Neal ficlet, because I love them so much and I absolutely cannot wait until January for them to be in my life again. I'm thinking of making this a two-shot, the second from Neal's point of view. Thoughts? Please review :)


	2. neal

"Not at all."

He had to admit, that surprised him. He looked at her for a second, curious, wondering what was going on in her mind. Never had he known her to reject a call from work, not when it meant the possibility of recovering a ten million-dollar painting or nailing some smug white collar criminal's ass to the wall. Sara Ellis was the job, and the job was Sara Ellis; it had always been like that, from back five years ago, when she had testified against him at his trial, to just yesterday, when she had apologetically cut their lunch short to run to the office. He understood that about her; in a way, he was the same.

He found himself grinning as he pulled her in for another kiss. It had been a long day of stale coffee and mortgage fraud at the FBI, and the pure rush of delight he'd felt when she'd shown up at his door had scared him a little. He remember their reunion, working together on the Halbridge case, and the flood of wariness that had filled him at the sight of her walking down the street in her impeccable suit and dangerously high heels. When had he gone from dreading working with her to looking forwards to seeing her?

She pulled back and shot him a little frown. "You're distracted." It wasn't a question.

He reached up and pushed aside a stray curl of her silky copper-colored hair. "Now, how could I be distracted when I've got such a beautiful woman in my arms?"

She smirked. "Neal..."

He slid a hand up her back. "Sara..."

She looked at him sideways, suspiciously, before rising a little and removing her hands from his hair. "Oh. Okay. If you want to be like that."

"Now, wait just a second..." He grabbed her hips and flipped them over, laughing when she squealed a bit as he pinned her underneath him. "You're not pulling that one on me again."

She placed her hands on his chest, holding him back. "Neal, seriously. What's wrong?"

He hesitated, looking at the serious expression on her face. What could he say? That she made him happy in a way that no one had in a long time? That some part of him, some buried, subconscious part, refused to let him fall in love with her because he didn't want another Kate to torture him? He could handle her leaving, he would be fine without her, but for how long? How serious did he want to let him and Sara get?

"Neal?" She looked at him searchingly, troubled.

He felt himself relax as he smiled down at her. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy to see you."

It was the truth. And it had become far more true than he had ever expected.

She smiled softly. "'Kay." She paused. "I'm glad to see you, too."

He stroked aside her hair and went in for the kiss.

He figured, maybe he didn't have to worry about that right now. He would deal with it later; he had more pressing things to think about at the moment. Love, permanence, baggage and scars-it could wait. Because for now, Sara Ellis was the best part of his day. And for him, that was enough.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! More Sara/Neal fluffiness!

This marks the end of this Sara/Neal ficlet, but I'll probably be posting more of the pairing in a separate story. I'll possibly even start a Sara/Neal drabble series, so be sure to stay tuned!

Review, please! :)


End file.
